I Loved Her First
by CatLover444
Summary: A story about Wisty and Byron falling in love and Whit watching his little sister grow up so fast. I own nothing but the story and computer on which it was typed on.
1. Wisty has been Kidnapped

**Wisty has been Kidnapped**

Byron's POV

I was at my best friend/crush Wisty Allgood's apartment waiting for her and her brother Whit to come home from a meeting because I wanted asked her to a dance in a few weeks that you had to wear a costume for it get into it, but it had been ten minutes and she was still not home. I knew something bad must have happened to her. I finally decided to call Whit and ask him about her. I had dialed his number and was waiting for him to answer his phone.

"Hey, Byron. Is Wisty home yet?" He said to me picking up my call at last.

"No, I thought the meeting was still going on right now, Whit." I tell him calmly and coolly, but I could feel something was wrong here now.

"The meeting is still going on, but I sent Wisty home 15 minutes ago because she was looking quite tired and she had told me that she keeps having nightmares all night without them stopping at all, Byron." He told me with worry in his voice clear.

"I am going to look for her because I think something bad has happened to her, Whit." I tell him calmly and quietly, but I was a wreck on the inside because she was missing from here right now.

"I have just got a message from Wisty. It reads: Please help me, Whit. I was walking home when someone pulled a bag over my head and tied my arms and feet together. I cannot get out of here, but I have you a map to find me." He read the message to me. I was mad at the people that took her. We finally agreed to meet at the diner down the street and plan our rescue of her. We took a table in the back and told no one to bother us.

"This is my plan, Byron. Once there I will create a scene while you sneak around the back and into the basement to find Wisty, okay." He tells me and I shake my head yes to his plan. We leave the diner through the backdoor and walk to the building where Wisty was being held in. Whit started his scene as promised and I sneaked around to the back and into the basement.

"Are you in here, Wisty?" I asked to the room quietly and calmly because I needed to find her quickly and get out of here. I was just about to give up when I heard her voice in a corner of the room.

"I am over here, Byron. Is Whit with you?" She told me very softly. I had located her in the corner and went over her.

"He is the one making the scene that you hear outside, Wisty." I told her softly and calmly. I had just untied her hands and feet and looked at her noticing that she did not have any clothes on her body. "What happen to you, Wisty?" I asked her softly and sweetly so I did not upset her any more than she was already upset about it.

"First, I was kidnapped on my way home from the meeting by two guys. Then, I was brought here and tossed roughly in this basement. Last but not least, they came down here, ripped my clothes off me and raped me, Byron." She told me with her voice shaking in fear of them coming back for more again.

"We are getting you out of here, Wisty." I tell her calmly after finding a sheet to wrap around her body for the time being. I lead her upstairs and around to the front where Whit was still causing his scene. I had let him know that I had found Wisty and got her, but she had fainted right he came over to us.


	2. What Happened to My Sister?

**What happened to My Sister?**

Whit's POV

I had just got the sign from Byron telling me that he had found Wisty and to get out of here now, but I had just walked to them in time to catch Wisty as she fainted dead way. I had noticed that she had wrapped a sheet around her body for some reason.

"What did they do to her, Byron?" I asked him calmly picking up Wisty carefully in my arms so I did not hurt her any more than she was already hurt on her body. I was mad enough to kill the next person, who even looked at her wrong.

"I will tell you, but we better take her home first, Whit." He tells me with a shaking voice.

"Okay, we will take her home and get her some medicine and bruise cream, Byron." I told him calmly and he told me everything that Wisty had told him about it. "I need to go back and kill them for this crime." I tell him angrily.

"No, that is not a good choice, Whit. You and Wisty taught me that killing someone or betraying them is wrong a whole new level." He told me and I remember teaching him that lesson the hard way. We finally reached Wisty's apartment and I put her on the couch to rest for now.

"I will go to the store and get her some medicine and bruise cream. You should stay here with her in case she wakes up before I get back here, Byron." I tell him and leave the apartment walking to the store.

Wisty's POV

I had just woke up screaming from one of the nightmares and I was confused to find myself on my couch now. Byron sits next to me and whispers that everything will be alright now that I am safe her.

"How did I get home, Byron?" I asked him a little confused because the last thing I remember is following him out of the building that I was held prisoner in at the time.

"You passed out on us, Wisty. Whit carried you here and left to get you some medicine and bruise cream." He told me calmly and coolly. I tried to get up off my couch, but Byron pushes me back down because he say that I need to rest for right now.

"I want to be in my bed not on my couch, Byron." I tell him and he nods yes to my statement because he knew better than to fight me unless he had a death wish, which I could tell that he did not want to die today because he gently picked me up and carried me to my bed room without complaining about it. Whit had finally decided to rejoin us with a police cop with him.

"She is the victim, sir?" The police cop asked him and he nodded yes to his question. "I need to get her statement before she fall asleep again." He told Whit and Byron that they could wait outside the door until I had finished giving him my statement. I told him everything that I could remember about the rape on me and he thanked me saying that they would be caught soon before he left me in the care of my brother and Byron. Whit left my place soon after the cop had left saying that I was to stay in bed for the next two days and left Byron to watch over me because he knew that I would not listen to him otherwise.


	3. Byron Asks Wisty to the Dance

**Byron Asks Wisty to the Dance**

A Week later- Byron's POV

I went over to Wisty's apartment to ask her about her going with to the dance, after Wisty opened the door, telling me to come in, and found her and Whit sitting at her kitchen table talking about business. She was looking a lot better than she had a week ago when she was kidnapped and raped by two vile men and they had been caught for their crimes. They were given three life sentences for rape and kidnapping Wisty Allgood. I did not want Whit to be here when I asked her to the dance because he knew that I had a crush on Wisty, but he most likely did not want me to be with his sister because I had betrayed them more than once in the past few years. Whit had seemed to notice that I had to ask Wisty something important because he got up and went into her living room to give us some time alone.

"I was wondering if you would with me to the dance in a week, Wisty." I told her calmly and coolly hoping that she would yes to me.

"Yes, I would like to go to the dance with you, Byron." She told me with a smile on her face like she had been waiting for me ask her a month now and I had just asked now. I was thrilled that she had said yes to me. Whit came back in the room and look straight at me.

"I will come along to watch both of you because Wisty is a single girl and her honor must be protected at all times, Byron." He tells me in a firm voice that leaves me with no room to disagree with him, but I have to agree with him about her honor.

"I understand your reasoning and expect it, Whit." I tell him keeping my voice in a firm tone that he will find respective enough for him. "I will be here to pick you up at seven in a week, Wisty." I tell her turning to leave the apartment, but Wisty stops me for some reason.

"I am afraid that it has grown dark while we have been talking about the dance. You should not go home tonight because it dangerous at night. You can stay here if you would like to, Byron." She told me in a calm voice with no emotions shown on her face. I knew that I could not turn Wisty's offer down after she had said yes to me so I nodded yes to her and she went off to fetch an extra blanket for me from the closet.

"I will leave you two alone, but I am warning you now, Byron. Do Not Try Anything with Wisty." Whit tells me in a firm voice and I can tell that he means it. I nod yes to him, he leave the apartment, and Wisty come back with the blanket. I take it from her gently and wrapped around myself. I lay down on her couch and Wisty goes to her room. Whit had thought that I had planned to do it with Wisty tonight, but I would never do it to her without her permission though.


	4. The Dance

**The Dance**

A Week Later- Byron's POV

I had just arrived at Wisty's apartment, Whit having arrive before me since they live in the same apartment building, and was waiting for her to finish getting ready for the dance. I walked into her bedroom to find her wrestling with her beautiful long red hair which took forever for her to brush on a normal day, but it was not willing to work at all today for her. I went up to her and took the brush from her hand. I had brushed it until it fall in natural waves down her back and set the tiara that completed the costume on her head for her.

"Thank you for your help, Byron. I was trying to put it in a bun, but it looks better this way." She tells me in a soft voice, which she uses quite rarely with me because I had betrayed her and Whit at more than one point in time.

"Are you done in here yet, Wisty? Whit is getting mad and saying that you are taking forever with your hair." Whit's girlfriend Janine said coming into the room too and she wearing a ballet costume for some reason. She saw that we were done working on Wisty's hair at last. "Oh, good. You are finally done with your hair now, Wisty. Let us go before Whit or your hair starts to act up again." She told us leaving the room and we followed her out of the room. Whit was so surprised at Wisty's costume that his mouth was hanging open wide enough for a spider to make web in it. Janine closed it for him, pulled out the building, and us coming behind them.

"Are you sure that is Wisty, Janine?" Whit asked her still in shock at the sight of Wisty wearing a dress since the defeat of the One who was the One.

"Yes, it is me, Whit. Could you stop asking us that question now?" Wisty asked him in a clam voice and she said something else in a very low tone of voice, which turned out to be spell calm Whit's nerves about seeing his sister in a dress. I had noticed that we had arrived at the party.

"We here, guys." I tell them in a calm voice so I do not upset Wisty, Whit, or Janine with my statement. They nod yes to me, I take out four tickets out of my pocket, and hand them to the guy at the door. We were surprised to see that even Sasha was here with a black hair girl, who was then likely a second rate witch next to Wisty.

"Great Party, right guys?" He asked coming over to us with his date and I could see that she was a punker rock chic too.

"We have got here, Sasha. Can we please just enjoy ourselves for tonight and by that mean no fighting, showing off moves, or body parts at all." Wisty told us in a cold voice that told us that she was not kidding about it. A slow song came and I held my hand out to Wisty.

"May I have this dance, Wisty?" I asked her calmly and sweetly. She stood up and took my hand with a yes to my question. I love having the girl of my dreams dancing with me.

Whit's POV

"How in the world did Byron get a date with Wisty, Whit?" Sasha asked in surprise after Byron and Wisty left the table to dance for a while. I knew Byron has had a crush on my sister for years now, but I still do not trust him all the time if the truth be told to everyone.

"He asked her to the dance a week after the problem had come true, Sasha. I told them that I was coming along to protect Wisty's honor, but I do not really trust him that much to let my sister alone with him." I told him in a calm voice that showed no hint of emotions in it.

"Good Idea, Whit. Sometimes I find it hard to forgive him for everything bad he has done to us." Sasha says to me and starts talking to his date again.


End file.
